


Sometimes you regret things when it comes to the Internet

by TM_Shadd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora will always be in the MLP fandom, Base on a discord conversation, Bow is pure, By popular demand I made this fucking thing, Catra is probably one of those band fandoms, Fetish, Gen, Glimmer is done with your shit she just wants to die, HERE YA GO SINNERS, Multi, Other, Vore, my little pony - Freeform, you get fucking Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TM_Shadd/pseuds/TM_Shadd
Summary: "Adora have why do you have Vore on your history?" says Catra looking over her phone"What's Vore?"





	Sometimes you regret things when it comes to the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> They demanded and I gave in 
> 
> I drank Vodka while making this

It was a calm night for these high schoolers, the four were hanging out because of Adora insisted Catra meet her new friends from Brigtmoon Academy. Adora has recently transferred after being adopted by her new Foster Parents, after their dramatic fight with Catra the two best friends have finally made up. The four were having a sleepover at Adora's house at first they didn't bother noticing each other so Catra did what any other bored person would do and that's to look at your best friend's phone and find embarrassing texts to spite her.

  
"Adora have why do you have Vore on your history?" says Catra looking over her phone

  
"What's Vore?"

  
Bow, Glimmer, and Catra looked at each other with regret.

  
"Oh my god she's pure" whispers Glimmer to Catra

  
"I feel bad for even starting this topic," she says back to Glimmer

  
"Come on guys, I need to know what is Vore!" says Adora slamming her fist on the table

  
"Adora" Bow says putting his arm on her shoulder "It's better for you not to know what Vore is"

  
Adora pouted and looked at them with puppy dog eyes. Catra couldn't resist it and gave the two a dead look, Bow was signaling her not to do it while Glimmer was just done. Why was she inside her best friend house discussing vore from her other friend from the Horde University and why was Adora in one of those sites?

  
"You see this?" Catra pointed at the picture from deviant art "That's Vore"

  
"That's just Rainbow Dash being chubby "

  
Catra looked at her best friend dead in the eye. She could handle Adora being an in the My Little Pony fandom and creating ponysonas in one point of her life she almost thought that Adora was going to be a furry but here they are now sometimes you just have to love your weird friends and whatever weird fetish they have over horses. Bow and Glimmer facepalmed so hard that they wish their eyes were now bleached over the whole incident.

  
"Adora see this artwork?"

  
"Yeah, **Bronyman69** creates decent artwork, I once commissioned him to create this chubby Pinkie Pie because she just looks so cute," Adora says as her eyes widen.

  
Catra wants to die in fact everyone here just wants to die.

  
"Why is everyone staring at me like this I don't see why Vore is such a huge deal? I just like chubby ponies because of their cute stop fat-shaming guys"

  
Glimmer took the phone from Catra.

  
"Vore is a fetish involving being eaten by someone or something imaginary" she explains "Alright, now we're over I'll be at the kitchen if you need me"

  
"Oh.. so this means..rainbow dash is"

  
"Yes" Catra nodded

  
The three can now see the disappointment at Adora's eyes this is something common on the internet. Bow offered Adora a hug and she complied, Catra just wants to drink a bottle of vodka and forget everything that had happened finally everything has settled down and the three managed to bond over school related stuff.

  
"I have one last question," Adora says raising her hand

  
"Yes?" Catra replied  
"What are fetishes?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don't take this seriously I make decent fanfic 
> 
> This is just a gag fic because of reasons


End file.
